Rin x Len Drabbles
by Aisuchan020
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Rin x Len that can range from subtle and gentle shipping to hardcore fluff filled fangirl squealing shipping. Lol Enjoy! Don't like, don't read. (May be rewritten later on)
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Tree

A/N

I had to rewrite this whole thing because when I copied and pasted it from my notes it didn't exactly work out... Anyways hope you enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm smart enough to own and use a Vocaloid? ;-;

Rin was bored. And by bored, I don't mean the class lecture kind of boring no, I'm talking about the kind of bored that makes you wanna jump off a cliff over 9,000 feet tall (lol) and ride a skateboard on a hanglider to the bottom to land on a pile of banana peels (to put it simply, it's the kind of bored that makes you want to do insanely stupid things for entertainment). She stretched and ended up upside down on the couch with her limbs at an awkward angle. She stared pointlessly at the cieling listening to Len play on his PS4 _boop! beep! clicki-click bop! Aaaaaggh... So bored..._ Rin groaned to herself before picking herself up and plopping down on the couch again. Len was slightly amused with her actions by now. She started to pout and rather cutely he must add. Honestly, he had already finished the game and was only replaying it to kill some time. Rin started spacing out as her eyes glazed over with boredom _What's with Miku nee-san and leeks...? They don't taste very good and they could never be as good as oranges! Wait... Oh onee-san told me something earlier but I forgot what- Oh... right..._ Rin blushed as she remembered what the leek-loving Vocaloid had told her. Something about following her heart and... a confession. Rin gave a quick glance over at Len before looking down at her hands. She had been drawn to him ever since the day they were created. At first she had thought it was part of them looking alike or sharing a soul but as time progressed she realized that she had fallen hopelessly in love with her mirror image...

Rin's curiousity got the best of her so she decided it was time to play a game. Hmm how to start... Rin's eyes lit up as she came up with what she deemed a perfect way to confess to Len without completely embarrassing herself if he didn't return her feelings, "Hey Len...?" Len hummed, "If someday, you were to lose me would you cry for me?" Len shook his head no. Rin was slightly shocked and frowned a little but continued anyways "Do I mean anything to you?" Len replied with the same response, "Would you give me anything?" Rin was getting anxious now, Len's continous answer of no was starting to worry her "If someday I were to lose my voice," now this question was a big one because the sole purpose of a Vocaloid was to sing and without a voice a Vocaloid was almost useless, "would you still...even then... like me for who I am?" Tears pooled in her crystal blue eyes as she asked the final question. Len thought about it for a mere second before shaking his head once more. Rin felt her heart shatter. She bolted out the door, never giving Len a chance to explain.

Tears streamed out of her eyes. She let her legs take her to where ever her sub-conscious wanted to go. All she just wanted was to escape the truth of Len's emotions without even realizing that he was chasing after her. Len knew he had made a mistake. Knowing Rin, she wouldn't sit there and let him explain, instead, she would try to run as far as she could to avoid him. He mentally scolded himself for his stupidity, willing his legs to run faster as he sped after his twin (A/N twin as in look alike but you already know that... I hope lol). Rin leaned against a cherry tree in the center of a small clearing, her breath coming in short pants as she dried her tears. She stared up at the delicate pink blossoms. Rin had ran aimlessly into the forest expecting to be lost but surprisingly, she felt like this was where she belonged. She felt her heart skip a beat as she continued watching the petals scatter in the breeze, knowing fully well who was in front of her "Rin..." she couldn't help but look at him only to see a gentle and caring look in his eyes mingled with love, "Rin... The reason why I wouldn't cry for you is because I would die for you, You don't mean anything to me because you're the world to me, I wouldn't give you anything because I would give you everything, and... I wouldn't still like you for who you are because..." He cupped her cheek as their lips inched closer, "I have always loved you" their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss. Rin felt her heart soar as they parted "I love you too Len..." she murmured shyly before their lips clashed once more. As the sun set upon the two lovers a certain teal-haired Vocaloid giggled from afar "Playing cupid is hard work..."

A/N

It's so fluffy I'm going to die! xD hope you enjoyed cuz it took a while to write this :/ sorry for any typos (I'm uploading this on my Ipod so it's kind of difficult to type it out) anyways, till the next chap!

~Aisu


	2. Chapter 2

Oranges

A/N

Ok so I got this weird idea randomly while sitting in my class spacing out... What? I was bored ok?Anyways this chap is gonna be in Len's POV just cuz :3

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm a smart Japanese dude? Random guy: yea! *Throws bananas* I'M CHINESE! (O_o um idk anymore)

Len's POV

"Come on... Just a little bit more..." Gosh darned game... Freakin' impossible to beat the last level. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" GOD DANG IT SO FLIPPING CLOSE HOLY BANANAS THAT GAME IS JUST... AAAAGGGH! Whatever not like I cared anyway. Ugh I suck at lying. Hm I should probably get something to eat. Bananas it is! I race down the stairs in search of my favorite treat as I spot Rin sitting watching T.V. on the couch. Why does she like oranges so much? Bananas are clearly better, at least with them you don't end up getting a sour one half the time. I grab a banana from the fruit bowl and walk over to the couch "Len why do you like bananas so much?" The question pretty much just comes out of the blue so it takes me a couple seconds to process that,"Because bananas are a lot sweeter than those sour oranges you like so much and they're easier to peel too." I smirk slightly at my answer as Rin looks up at me with a flat expression on her face, "Hey not all oranges are sour! Unlike you." I frown a bit at her answer. She just has to rub it in too with that smug look on her face,"Oh yeah?! Prove it!" Rin smirks deviously, oohhh no I'm scared now "I will" she says. I'm just about to retort to her comment as she stands up and seals her lips with mine. She takes the chance to explore every inch of my mouth. I pull my arms around her waist and she pulls herself closer by wrapping her arms around my neck... I kinda hate to admit it but maybe oranges aren't so bad after all...

A/N

Sorry if it's too short for your liking. Also since I feel like being a bit generous, I will now start accepting one-shot requests from all you lovely readers :D Some reviews would be nice too :) see ya next chap!

~Aisu


End file.
